Rokkenjima
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} '''Rokkenjima' is a nation located on Planet Bob headquartered in Japan. Most known by the public for the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident of 1986, it once held the legendary battle between Beatrice, Battler, Ange, and Lambdadelta vs. the forces of Featherine Augustus Aurora, Bernkastel, and Furudo Erika. This battle would soon go on to be known as the Battle of the Golden Land. Soon after the battle's conclusion ending with the death of Battler, Ange, Beatrice, and Lambdadelta; the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel granted her piece, Erika with the title of Territory Lord. Following her victory, Erika revived those lost in the Battle of the Golden Land and became the next master of Rokkenjima. Rokkenjima was a member nation of the New Polar Order for 1,606 days, from July 17, 2015 to December 8, 2019. Cities of Rokkenjima Major cities established in Rokkenjima since its creation: Erika-shi Where Furudo Erika and the Witch Council reside. It is also the capital of Rokkenjima. The city, formerly known as Kōchi, became Rokkenjima's largest city in early 2016 after much expansion. The Rokkenjima Capital Building stands in the city's center. It is the official workplace of Rokkenjima's government. The Capital Building is Rokkenjima's largest government building and also holds the title for the largest government building in the world. Embassies of allied nations are located in the building's public sector in the west wing. Evatrice Named in honor of the Golden and Endless Witch, Eva-Beatrice. Evatrice is Rokkenjima's most technologically-advanced city, and currently the only city in the nation to have flying cars among other experimental and futuristic technologies. Evatrice also contains most of the nation's tallest buildings. Beato-shi Named in honor of the Golden and Endless Witch, Beatrice. This city is Rokkenjima's top vacation spot, containing some of the nation's most beautiful scenery. Beato-shi is tasked with supplying the nation with an endless flow of natural resources. Virgilia-shi Named in honor of the Witch of the Finite, Virgilia. This city is Rokkenjima's educational hub, and home to the nation's best schools and colleges. Gaap-shi Named in honor of one of the 72 Great Demons and 33rd highest ranking earl of the underworld, Gaap. Although it produces nothing special compared to the nation's other cities, it is one of the fastest-growing cites in Rokkenjima. Vaux-shi Named in honor of the Golden and Endless Witch, Clair Vaux Bernardus. Vaux-shi covers approximately 4,150 sq. miles of land, and can support a population of 68.1 million people. The city serves as the location for the Rokkenjima News Network's main headquarters, where it is visited by tens of thousands of people per day. Kastel-shi Named in honor of the Witch of Miracles, Frederica Bernkastel. Kastel-shi is Rokkenjima's fastest growing city, in terms of both population and land area. The city has the highest employment rate out of any other city in Rokkenjima. Lambda-shi It held the title of Rokkenjima's largest city until March of 2016. This is where the Witch of Certainty, Lambdadelta resides. The Kakera Palace is located in the city's center. Voyager witches from all throughout the universe will visit the palace in search of entertainment. The Palace also holds the trans-dimensional portal to the Meta World, a place only witches and furniture are allowed to enter. Ange-shi Where the Witch of Resurrection, Ange Ushiromiya resides. The city is home to the Gallery of Truth, and also contains the corporate headquarters of Rokkenjima's oldest and largest fast-food restaurant chain. Dlanor-shi Where the Eiserne Jungfrau, lead by Erika's close friend Dlanor A. Knox, settled. This city is the headquarters for Rokkenjima's police and investigations department. Chiester-shi Home of the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, who became Erika's personal guard after her victory over Beatrice. They also help run Rokkenjima's military under the command of Battler. Chiestergrad is the home to the Rokkenjima Armed Forces and the largest military base in Rokkenjima. Rengoku-shi Where the Seven Sisters of Purgatory reside. Rengoku-shi is Rokkenjima's top religious city, containing the nation's most beautiful and notable churches and temples. People from many different religions visit the city to practice their own religion freely and peacefully. Furude-shi Named in honor of one of Rokkenjima's great families, the Furude family. More specifically, the city was named this as a tribute to their daughter, Rika Furude. Furude-shi contains the highest number of places of worship on Planet Bob, from churches to shrines to temples. People from many different beliefs visit the city to practice their own religion freely and peacefully. Sonozaki-shi Named in honor of one of Rokkenjima's great families, the Sonozaki family. More specifically, it was named as a tribute to their daughters, Mion and Shion. Sonozaki-shi is the perfect blend of both a religious and technologically-advanced city, being home to the second highest amount of places of worship in Rokkenjima. Hojo-shi Named in honor of one of Rokkenjima's great families, the Hojo family. More specifically, it was named as a tribute to their daughter, Satoko Hojo. The city is known for its places of worship as well as its deep respect for nature. Hinamizawa A major city constructed just outside a small village. It is most known by the public for carrying an unusual disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. Vampiria Being constructed specifically for vampires, it is the only city of its kind. With Rokkenjima's large vampire population, the Witch Council decided to create for them their own city to call home. Although it isn't required for all vampires in Rokkenjima to live there, about 92% currently are. Only those considered magical creatures by the Witch Council are allowed to enter the city (witches, vampires, demons, angels, fairies, etc.). In October of 2016, several new districts were added to Vampiria, each one specifically constructed for a magical species residing in Rokkenjima. In addition to the original vampire district, there now exists separate districts for witches, demons, angels, fairies, and Diclonii. Alcamoth One of Rokkenjima's most technologically-advanced cities. It floats above Eryth Sea as a result of the amount of Ether in the air. The only way to enter the city is by using teleportation pods located on hovering reefs throughout Eryth Sea. Roshan City Roshan City is modeled after various locations in the Japanese capital of Tokyo, those being Shinjuku, Shinagawa, and Tennōzu Isle. It is a wildly popular vacation spot, with the Japanese Alps bordering the city to the north. Koshi Koshi is modeled after the American city of New York. It is home to the largest number of American citizens in the nation. Planeptune Planeptune is one of the major centers of Rokkenjima's gaming industry. The city, governed by CPU Purple Heart, serves as the location for Sega's headquarters. Planeptune's own Nep Tower also holds the record for the nation's tallest building. Lastation Lastation is one of the major centers of Rokkenjima's gaming industry. The city, governed by CPU Black Heart, serves as the location for Sony's headquarters. Lowee Lowee is one of the major centers of Rokkenjima's gaming industry. The city, governed by CPU White Heart, serves as the location for Nintendo's headquarters. Leanbox Leanbox is one of the major centers of Rokkenjima's gaming industry. The city, governed by CPU Green Heart, serves as the location for Microsoft's headquarters. Government The Witch Council serves as Rokkenjima's active government, and runs under the supervision of the Witch Senate. It is currently made up of Furudo Erika, Bernkastel, Featherine Augustus Aurora, Eva-Beatrice, Lambdadelta, Beatrice, Ushiromiya Battler, Saeko Ami, Natsume Maemi, Kasaya Mizuki, Dusk Nocturne, Thorne Nocturne, and Kihara Tomoko. The Council, having absolute authority over the nation, makes the need for multiple political parties irrelevant and as such do not exist in Rokkenjima. Currently, Eva-Beatrice, Saeko Ami, Natsume Maemi, Kasaya Mizuki, Dusk Nocturne, Thorne Nocturne, and Kihara Tomoko serve as the Witch Council of Rokkenjima's Meta settlement in the Orbis planetary system. Military Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, is commanded by the Endless Sorcerer, Ushiromiya Battler. It is the first and only military on Planet Bob to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. Under the command of Ushiromiya Battler, are the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, who help maintain security both at home, and abroad. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy, all under the command of Ushiromiya Battler. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees, and is overseen by the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power and speed. Aurora Bombs Aurora Bombs are Rokkenjima's main weapons of mass destruction. Instead of Uranium, these weapons use a magical resource from the Meta World known as Aurora07151129. As such, Aurora Bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation. The weakest ones yield what would be 50 Mt worth of TNT, and the strongest ones yield what would be 300 Mt worth of TNT. Delta Bombs An experimental weapon of mass destruction used by Rokkenjima. In terms of power, Delta Bombs far surpass that of Aurora Bombs. They make use of a magical resource known as Delta02. Like Aurora Bombs, they do not emit any harmful radiation. Currently, there has only been one known test of the Delta Bomb by Rokkenjima's military. It took place on Saethea, a planet 16 times the mass of Planet Bob in the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, under the supervision of the Meta Witch Council. The bomb had completely destroyed the planet in a matter of 13 seconds, and the test was deemed a success. History Main Article: The History of Rokkenjima Mirai Project On the 27th of September, 2015, Rokkenjima's government announced Mirai Project. According to the government, this project will "use the resources in which Rokkenjima possesses to establish the nation as a world power". The project will be primarily focusing on the nation's military and infrastructure. The goal is to improve citizens' regular way of life, sense of safety, and stability within the country. Using the vast magical ability and resources that Rokkenjima possesses, the project is estimated to be completed in under a year after its launch, and cost of total of ¥597.6 trillion, or $5 billion. Aurora07151129 As part of the Mirai Project's goal to expand upon and strengthen the nation's military, the Witch Council conducted a search of the Meta World in an attempt to discover any resources that could possibly be used for weapons. After successfully finding hundreds of useful resources, one such resource (known as Aurora07151129), has been selected for use in weapons of mass destruction. On October 8th, the first Aurora Bomb was tested by Rokkenjima's government. The bomb yielded what would be 140 Mt worth of TNT, making it the most powerful man-made explosion in the world, topping Russia's Tsar Bomba. Unlike other bombs that are able to create explosions of this magnitude however, Aurora Bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation, making it the only weapon of its kind to accomplish this. In a statement by Furudo Erika, she said the country would make use of this new resource to max produce these Aurora Bombs. She further stated that these weapons would only be used on those who should stand against Rokkenjima and threaten the security of its people. Although this was simply a test of the bomb, future Aurora Bombs are expected to yield what would be 300 Mt worth of TNT. Ether Another resource discovered in the Meta World was Ether. It has the capability of providing clean energy to cities, and may also be used to power military vehicles. The resource has been used nationwide as of February, 2016. When released into the air, Ether can cause certain objects to float. Taking advantage of this ability, the city of Alcamoth was constructed. Ragnite Rokkenjima also makes use of resources naturally found on Planet Bob. One such resource is Ragnite. The resource itself has many different uses, from powering cities, fuel, and even medicine. Medical Ragnite is referred to as Ragnaid, and is in use nationwide. Category:Nations of Asia Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages